


Panty Raid

by Milli_Boo900



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Lust, Sex, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milli_Boo900/pseuds/Milli_Boo900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer peeks in on his girlfriend's underwear drawer. He's such a naughty boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panty Raid

I was snooping around Marisol's apartment. I was in her bedroom, where we had spent many nights having sex when we weren't on a case. I looked in her drawers. First one, her socks. "Boring." I thought. Second one leggings. I looked at the red lacy ones she liked to wear sometimes and thought about how her thighs curved in them when she wore them. I close the drawer and go to the next one. Jackpot.... Her underwear. She had so many. There were some black lace ones with pink and red lacy hearts on them. "Ahem." A voice said. It was Marisol. I turned nervously and she says: "You profiling my panties Doctor Reid?" She smirks. "Baby I didn't hear you come in." I said. "Uh huh, tell me what else were you looking at." She says walking towards me. "I was bored." I said pulling her towards me. I had the panties in my hand. She takes them from me and says: "I've been saving these for a special occasion." She let her hand touch my cock, which was hard. She took her mini skirt off and slides her red thong off. She puts on the other one on and then takes her shirt off. I squeeze her breast and she lays on her bed. I get on top of her and kiss her lips. She giggles and pinched my nipples. She slid my boxers off. I pressed against her panties and kissed her. I pulled her panties down and then be begin fucking her gently. She moans as I thrusted harder and harder. I pull out as she is close to cum to which she says: "Spencer." I started licking her and ran my finger against her clit. She cums all over my face. I wipe my face and then lay next to her as she says: "Aye Papi." I kiss her and we fell asleep holding each other.


End file.
